


spare a minute (please)

by YourLocalBisexual



Series: "spare a..." [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kara and Lena are dating, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, couples night in, solar flare day off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalBisexual/pseuds/YourLocalBisexual
Summary: A solar flared superhero and her extremely stressed out CEO of a girlfriend spend an evening enjoying each other's presence.





	spare a minute (please)

Sitting under the sun lamps to recharge obviously wouldn't reverse the effects of solar flaring but Alex wasn't hearing any of it. Kara had only blown her powers out on two accounts every since she had become Supergirl. Both times Alex went into her overprotective sister mode. It was endearing, to say the least, but it was also suffocating. 

 

Kara loves her sister, she really does. But her overbearing tendencies could be really annoying sometimes. The only thing Kara wanted to do right now was go home, curl up on her couch and eat ice cream while binge-watching the tv shows she had been missing the past two weeks.

 

Added, Kara would've been home by now if Alex hadn't  _insisted_  that she stay so she could run a few tests. Just a precaution, she said.

 

But that was four hours ago and Kara was still at the DEO laying under the sun lamps as she waited for her sister to get done with her blood work.

 

A slight buzzing in the joggers she had changed into earlier pulled Kara outta her consuming thoughts.

 

She plucked her phone from outta her pocket. The caller ID on the screen never failed to make Kara smile and her heart bloom with warmth.

 

The sound of her girlfriends' soothing voice after picking up made the tension in Kara's body slightly dissipate. Kara was so lost in the hoarse accent of Lena's tired voice, that she didn't even catch the question she had asked her.

 

   "Earth to Kara. Did you hear me?" Lena urged.

 

Letting out a little laugh, Kara replied. "No sorry, what were you saying?"

 

   "I asked if you wanted Thai or Italian tonight? My last conference call of the day just wrapped up and I was thinking of leaving work early so we could have a night in. Order take out, watch a few movies and maybe one of your favorite musicals. Just the two of us. How does that sound?"

 

 _"just the two of us."_  Kara repeated in her head.

 

She couldn't help the way her heart automatically fluttered at the thoughtfulness of Lena actually  _wanting_  to leave work early just so they could catch up and unwind in their apartment. They've been together for over fourteen months but it still makes Kara's heart skip a beat to know that she got the girl.

 

After a tick, Kara finally responded with, "That sounds pretty relaxing. I would really love that." 

 

Lena hummed in agreeance before explaining to Kara that she was packing up her things now and that she would be home before she knew it. She also asked Kara if it was okay with her, to fly over and pick up the food. It was rush hour and Lena knew she would likely be stuck in traffic by the time their order was ready.

 

Without even thinking twice Kara agreed to do it. But the thudding of heavy boots and her sister's thundering voice filtered back into the room and reminded Kara of where she currently was and why. Still at the DEO and still very powerless. Plus, she hasn't even told Lena about it yet.

 

   "Is that Alex?" Lena questioned. "Are you busy with Supergirl stuff, Kara? Because we can just reschedule for another-"

 

   "No!" Kara shouted, internally cringing at her ear-piercing volume. 

 

She sat up from her laying position, feeling a bit stiff after having her back flushed up against a hard surface for over four hours. "Sorry, um, no. I ... I actually need  _you_  to come and pick me up."

 

The snapping of fingers drew Kara's attention upwards. She saw an amused looking Alex mouthing,  _"you didn't tell her?"_  

 

It prompted an eye roll from Kara. Ignoring her sister's antics, Kara focused back on the current dead silence coming from the other side of the line.

 

   "Lena?"

 

Lena murmured seconds later. "So, you're willing to wait in the car with me一 for who knows how long一through  _all_  of that traffic, even though you know you can literally  _fly_?" 

 

The noise of shuffling papers invaded Kara's ears as she contemplated how she was going to tell her lover that she had lost her powers and forgot to inform her about it.

 

Aching to just get it over with, Kara took a deep breath before finally elaborating. "I solar flared. And yes, I  _know_  I should've called you four hours ago when it happened but it isn't fully my fault. If Alex hadn't insisted on running any tests, checking my blood and keeping me here at the DEO under the sunlamps, then I would've been outta here and home catching you up on everything." 

 

Kara let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in. 

 

A beat of silence passed as neither one of them spoke. The loud clacking of heels followed by a car door slamming shut informed Kara that Lena was probably upset. She listened as Lena muffled off multiple instructions to her driver to get to the DEO headquarters before Lena spoke to her again.

 

   "Kara." Lena disheartenedly mumbled. She sounded more disappointed than mad and it made Kara feel even worse. 

 

She heard Lena sigh heavily before speaking. "Four hours ago? Kara, you could've even just sent a simple text saying, _'I lost my powers but I'm fine.'_ It just would've been nice to know that my Kryptonian girlfriend had blown out her powers and that she was being well taken care of. The second you were safely back at base _not_ when it was convenient for you to tell me."

 

   "Lena that's not..." Kara started to say but trailed off because she knew Lena had a point. If the past three years has taught Kara anything is that keeping Lena in the dark about matters related to her alter ego didn't bode well for anybody. The length of how long she kept her supergirl secret is what hurt Lena the most rather than the secret itself.

 

   "I'm sorry." Kara softly told her. "Honestly, I am."

 

   "Kara, I don't ask you to tell me these things to pester you, I just-"

 

   "Care." Kara gently interrupted earning a slight chuckle from her lover. "I know you do. And that's one of the things I love about you."

 

Kara was in the middle of listening to her girlfriend ramble on about how exhausting her day has been and that Kara wasn't the reason why she was feeling irritable before Alex audibly cleared her throat drawing her attention.

 

   "Sorry to interrupt such a _touching_ moment," Alex sarcastically jeered. "But your scans are all clear. You're free to go."

 

Kara had to resist the urge to childishly stick her tongue out at her obnoxious sister. So instead so just reiterated the information back to Lena. The brunette in-return informed her that she'll be there in approximately twenty minutes if traffic led up.

 

   "And do bundle up Kara. It is awfully frigid out today." Lena playfully chided.

 

Kara couldn't help the relaxed grin on her lips at Lena's silliness before hanging up.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

By the time they had made it back home, the sun was already starting to set with it's hues engulfing the sky in a tangerine glow一blended with a faint peach tint.

 

Lena kicked her off heels the second she got through the door, leaving Kara to deposit the bags of take-out on the kitchen table.

 

   "Rough day?" Kara asked, slouching up against the counter.

 

Lena hummed a response as she ran her slender fingers throughout her raven dark hair, lightly kneading the spot where a tight ponytail had once occupied. The brunette gracefully sauntered over towards the open floor plan of a kitchen, stepped into Kara's personal space before swiftly planting a kiss on her lips. Lena pulled her head back slightly to rest it up against Kara's collarbone before encircling her arms around her abdomen and interlacing her fingers together behind Kara's back.

 

   "It most definitely has been." Lena hoarsely responded. "But it surely has improved."

 

   "I'm glad." Kara said as she pressed a kiss upon the side of Lena's temple.

 

After a few minutes of just relishing in each other's calm presence, they eventually disentangled. Kara quickly planted a chaste kiss on Lena's lip before she could get far一 followed by a brief explanation about needing a shower, leaving Lena to her own devices. 

 

Wanting to set the mood right for their night in, Lena raised the motorized shades halfway allowing the sun to cast in throughout the lofty apartment giving it a homey lived-in vibe. She also made sure to cut on the electric fireplace to ward off the chilly draft before heading towards their bedroom to change into a pair of black silk shorts along with a matching camisole. Lena pinned her hair up into a messy loose bun, wiped off all the makeup on her face and slipped on a pair of custom made monogrammed slippers with her initials on it before heading back out into the living room.

 

Lena shuffled into the kitchen to collect two wine glasses, a corkscrew and a chilled bottle of Duckhorn Napa Valley Merlot from the wine fridge. She uncorked it in the living room and proceeded to pour them both two servings full. Lena took a careful sip from her glass, nose scrunching at the bland taste. It had a medium acidity to it with hints of strawberry, tart blackberries, and a subtle vanilla aftertaste. It was more of Kara's preference but it still got Lena drunk so she didn't complain.

 

She set her glass back down on the coffee table before getting up to reheat their food that she presumed was starting to get cold. There was a total of five different cartons of food from two different restaurants that resulted in Lena having to make two trips back and forth from the kitchen and back to the living room. They couldn't decide on what they wanted to eat more. So, in the end, they got both much to Kara's satisfaction.

 

The electric fireplace was crackling audibly, filling the silence throughout the apartment as Lena waited for Kara to finish up in the bathroom. She strolled through her phone answering a few emails from a major overseas investor. L-Corp was working on a self-working solar-powered greenhouse that could grow produce even in the harshest climate.

 

It could very well be groundbreaking for her company if the schematics were properly handled and tripled checked by not only herself but her best in-house engineers and specialists.

 

Lena was in the middle of messaging Jess about tomorrow's board meeting with the CFO of AmerTek when she heard Kara's light footsteps pattering into the living room.

 

Before Lena could even look up, she heard Kara say, "Hey, do you mind if I borrow this?"

 

Lena drew her gaze upwards, lightly gasping at the sight before her. A shirtless Kara in only a bra and a pair of plaid pajama pants一 holding up Lena's slightly worn gray cashmere sweater she had bought on her trip a year ago in New Zeland. It's not as if she hasn't seen Kara topless but nonethless一a strong enthusiastic sensation stirred within Lena as her eyes trained on her girlfriend's perfectly chiseled abs.

 

Kara audibly cleared her throat pulling Lena back to the present. There was knowing smirk on her lips when Lena met her eyes resulting in Lena to feignedly glare up at her.

 

   "By all means, go right ahead." Lena practically purred.

 

Kara casually slipped it on over her head before making her way over towards Lena and plopping down right beside her. 

 

Minutes later they were finally eating and sipping at their wine while Notting Hill played on the seventy-inch television above the fireplace. They've watched this film so many times that Lena has lost count of just how many over the past three years. 

 

Witnessing Julia Roberts performance of,  _'I'm just a girl'_ 一 brought up nostalgic feelings within Lena. She was remembering the day when she knew that she was in love with Kara. Lena was in complete awe of how Anna just completely put her heart out there. Trusting in the other person to reciprocate her feelings.

 

Lena could've never had the type of courage she had. And she still didn't when she finally admitted her feelings to Kara. The only courage she had that day was liquid courage. 

 

_It all happened on a Saturday night out at the alien bar with Kara, Alex, J'onn and a few of their other friends. Lena was already on edge with having been on the receiving end of constant glares and scowls from a few patrons._

 

_Kara一being the ever so observant best friend一noticed the onlookers and stayed by Lena's side the whole night._

 

_She downed drink after drink that day trying to keep her trembling nerves at bay as she sat flushed一shoulder to shoulder in a booth with Kara. No matter how many times Lena berated herself about Kara just being a friend, she couldn't deny how badly she wanted to kiss her every time the blonde would laugh at something ridiculous Winn had said._

 

_Every so often that night, Kara would lean in towards her to ask if she was okay and that was when Lena would get a whiff of her best friends intoxicating warm scent. She smelled like jasmines with a hint of sandalwood. It took everything in Lena to resist pressing her lips to Kara's for everyone to see._

 

_It was a quarter past midnight when Kara suggested to Lena that they should have a girls-night-in considering neither one of them were going into work the next day. Not wanting their night to end, Lena agreed._

 

 _They strolled down the sidewalk, side by side as they headed towards Kara's apartment that was only two blocks away from the bar. Lena was discreetly pressing mostly towards her best friend's prominently warm body, trying to ward off the chilly night. It was when she had stumbled on her footing and felt Kara's warmth in all its glory. The blonde had caught her_   _before she nearly facepalmed into the concrete. Kara, thankfully never relinquished her hold on her_. N _ot until they_ _were standing right in front of Kara's apartment door._

 

_Kara gave her a pair of pajamas to change into before they both settled comfortably on the couch. A  blanket was draped over their legs as Notting Hill played in the background on the television._

 

 _Both of them were so engrossed in the movie that they didn't even notice that their bodies were slowly drifting_ _一ever so often_ _一_ _closer to each other._

 

_Time practically flew by when they were together. Before Lena knew it, the wedding scene was playing on the screen. Lena was nowhere near sober but this particular part in the movie made her sense's alert._

 

_The soft melody that played as the newlyweds' lips touched made Lena wonder what it would be like to be in their position. To happily marry your best friend._

 

_"Weddings." Kara lightly chuckled. "Always the fairytale ending in a lot of movies."_

 

_Lena drew her gaze from the film to her best friend. She couldn't help but notice the soft features on Kara's face when her glasses were off and she was completely relaxed. She had to stop herself from wanting to smooth out the little crinkle that always formed between Kara's brow._

 

_"Technically, it's not really the ending. It's just the start of a new beginning." Lena stated._

 

_Kara hummed in agreeance before speaking. "I've honestly dreamt about what my wedding would be like. I've daydreamed about how it would feel to walk down the aisle towards my significate other as our friends and family watched."_

 

_Lena turned her attention back to the screen as Anna and William walked the red carpet, hand in hand. It was hard not trying to envision being that person Kara was walking down the aisle towards. It was hard not to imagine what their first dance would be like. It was hard not wanting to be the person Kara wanted to spend the rest of her life with._

 

 _"Yeah, who wouldn't want a happily ever after." Lena nearly croaked feeling her eyes starting to water. She rapidly blinked trying to keep her tears at bay_ _一as well to not worry her best friend._

 

_"Right?" Kara beamed. "There is possibly someone out there that I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with probably thinking the same thing, I am. They could be laying in bed, making breakfast or even showering."_

 

_Lena laughed. "Very, romantic."_

 

_"But isn't it. We could be right next to each other and not even know it."_

 

_Lena's emerald green eyes met Kara's ocean blue ones. They held each other's gaze before Kara bit her lip and looked away smiling. Lena picked up on a feeling she hasn't ever felt from Kara before. It could've just been the alcohol but if she didn't know any better she felt like Kara was talking about her. About them._

 

_"Anyways," Kara said. "I just love thinking about who..."_

 

_Lena didn't let Kara finish before gently grabbing her face, pulling it towards her and pressing their lips together. When Kara didn't immediately respond Lena pulled back only for Kara to press them back together. Her best friends lips were soft against hers as they smoothly moved in sync. The kiss turned desperate as she felt Kara's teeth tugging at her lips. Kara's fingers twisted in Lena's hair, pulling them closer together. It was as if neither one of them could get enough of each other._

 

 _Eventually, the kissing slowed down. B_ _oth of their lips were slightly swollen from their impromptu make-out session. Not that they were complaining._

 

 _Lena's eye were still closed_ _一 reeling from what had just happened_ _一when Kara spoke._

 

_"I didn't think that you were..." Kara trailed off before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Lena, I need to know something. Is this just a one-time thing?"_

 

_Lena's heart clenched at the thought of her best friend thinking she had only kissed her because she was still a bit under the influence._

 

_She opened her eyes and Kara's soft gaze._

 

_"If I'm being honest, Kara. I've been wanting to do that for a while."_

 

A light shove on the left side of her shoulder drew Lena back from reminiscing. She shifted to look at Kara _一_ her girlfriend was smiling softly at her. Lena couldn't resist leaning forward to press a kiss upon her lips. A tender barely there peck. Shifting from the center of Kara's mouth to the corner, to her cheeks and then a whole assault on her face.

 

Kara lightly chuckled at Lena's antics before asking, "What was that for?" 

 

Lena shrugged, "Just for everything."

**Author's Note:**

> What's up, hope you liked it & let me know if you want this, "spare a ..." to be a series.


End file.
